Christmas Spirit
by Sound Reason
Summary: I wrote this to get myself into the Christmas spirit. Then I thought I'd post it to see if it helps anybody else get into the Christmas spirit too! Sorta ZADRry at the end.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Invader Zim or any of these characters. But if I'm extra good this year I might get some of them for Christmas!

Christmas Spirit

Chapter One

Dib paused over his homework, staring gloomily out the window as snow began to fall. It would be Christmas in less than two weeks, so the sight of falling snow should have filled Dib with some much needed Christmas spirit. But it didn't. Only eight years old, he knew he would be getting nothing for Christmas... again.

His father, the world famous Professor Membrane, hadn't bothered to put up a tree, hadn't taken him or his sister Gaz to see Santa Claus, hadn't decorated the windows or roof with any lights, not even a wreath, nothing. In fact, the Professor hated Santa Claus and was always too busy to even notice when it was Christmas time.

Dib sighed as he finished his homework and put his books back in his backpack. What was there to do now? Zim wouldn't be out doing much in the snow; it was too much like rain.

"Hey Gaz!" he called down the stairs. "It's snowing!"

"You're bugging me."

"Want to put up some Christmas decorations with me?"

"No."

"Want to go out and make a snow-?"

"No!"

"Want to-"

"Whatever it is, no! Just shut up and quit bugging me."

Sighing deeply, Dib decided to go for a walk by himself. He went outside, walking along the sidewalk in the gently falling snow. Families on both sides of the street were making snowmen, caroling, putting lights all over the trees in front of their houses, sharing hot chocolate... none of that was for him.

He walked past the community center, where a Christmas play had just finished. The last few cars were driving away out of the parking lot, leaving only one car alone next to the fence, turning white beneath the snow. Out of the building came a skinny man wearing a Santa Claus suit, the belt holding a pillow in place beneath the pants. The sack he carried swung loosely; only one gift remained in it because one child's family had just moved away. He noticed the little boy walking along the sidewalk with his head down, obviously sad.

"Hello, little boy," called the skinny Santa. "You look like you need a Christmas gift." He walked over to Dib and gave him a brightly wrapped present. "Here you are. Merry Christmas!"

Dib was delighted. Finally, and from out of nowhere, a Christmas present! He couldn't believe it.

Dib thanked Santa and went straight home. He ran upstairs to his bedroom, closed the door, and excitedly jumped on his bed still holding his present. Oh, what would it be? He didn't dare hope for a model spaceship, but maybe it would be a model airplane. He didn't expect it would be a telescope, but it could be a train set. He didn't think it would bring his father home for Christmas, but at least it could be a teddy bear. It wouldn't be family togetherness, but...

Dib had just torn one corner off the paper, not enough to see what it was, before he stopped, and taped it back. He had thought of something that could make him happier than whatever was in that present.

He had thought of the joy he would see on his sister's face when she opened it.

He went downstairs, where Gaz was still playing her GameSlave. He held out the still wrapped present to her. "Gaz? Merry Christmas!"

"You know that whole bugging me thing? You're doing it again."

"This is for you. Merry Christmas."

She paused her game long enough to look up, and saw Dib holding out a present to her.

She grabbed it, then set it aside and turned her game back on.

"Aren't you going to even open it?"

Rolling her eyes, Gaz managed to set her game aside once more long enough to yank off the paper. No, it wasn't a new video game.

It was one of those old fashioned bubble gum dispensers, made of red plastic and shiny, real metal, filled just about to the top with bubble gum balls of every color imaginable. (If it was completely full, it wouldn't work.)

"You interrupted my game for... bubble gum? Bubble gum? This is the lamest present on earth, Dib! Go away. Just... just go away." Without another word Gaz returned to her game.

Dib slowly went upstairs. He had given somebody a present, so he should have the Christmas spirit now, but something was still missing and he didn't know what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dib sat in class the next day, trying to keep his mind on Christmasey thoughts.

Zim threw an eraser across the room. It hit Dib on his gigantic head, but Dib didn't sneer or shake his fist this time. Zim knew something was up. This time he threw his ruler. It also hit Dib on his enormous head, but still Dib didn't get mad. Now Zim knew something was definitely up. He threw the largest object he could find, the auxiliary hall pass. That too bounced off Dib's tremendous head. And still Dib didn't seem to even notice.

Finally Dib came over to Zim's desk, and to the alien's surprise, offered him back the items he had thrown. "Here. You dropped these."

Then it was time for lunch. This time Dib let Zim go through the door ahead of him instead of shoving to get ahead of him like he did every other day. Zim was even more surprised.

As they got closer to the lunch room Zim caught Dib and pushed him against the wall.

"Tell ZIM why you are so weird today, Stinkbeast! TELL ME!"

Dib had thought about Christmas too much to be mad even now. Instead he explained to Zim that during the Christmas season, enemies stop fighting, put aside their differences and celebrate the holiday. "In fact, Zim, the Monday after next is Christmas Day. Why don't you come over for caroling and hot chocolate?"

Zim narrowed his eyes. "You want Zim to come to your house so you can trap him!s"

Dib shook his head, smiling. "No, Zim, it's nothing like that, I promise. Come on over, you'll see!"

Zim frowned, considering this. Finally he resolved that if he did lower himself far enough to go to the filthy human wormbaby's living quarters, he would be sure to bathe in paste beforehand. And bring Gir along to watch his back. And bring lots of recording equipment to learn all the Dib's weaknesses. Finally he let go of Dib. "Well, okay, stinkbeast. I'll come over and spy on, I mean, help you celebrate your earth holiday of Criss Muss. But you'd better not be lying to ZIM!"

Dib shook his head again. "I'm not lying, Zim. Well... not THIS time, anyway."

As they passed through the doorway, Dib paused and pointed up. Zim's eyes followed it. Something green was hanging from the top of the doorway and before Zim could figure out what it was, Dib had kissed Zim on the cheek.

Zim was so astonished he completely forgot to insult Dib.

Having kissed his worst enemy and experiencing the resulting peace, Dib now could feel the Christmas spirit flooding through him. It started as a warm feeling deep in his stomach, then flooded upwards through him until a big smile flooded out all over his face.

"Merry Christmas, Zim!"

The end. R + R please!

I may not like Dib as much as Zim or Gir, but he's the only character who would really work in the story I was thinking of. Zim wouldn't know what Christmas is, Gaz and Professor Membrane would be the last characters to get any Christmas spirit, and Gir has the Christmas spirit all year round!

Merry Christmas, everybody!


End file.
